digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:The White Light
The White Light is a two-part episode of the second season of Digimon Mighty Sqaudron. This content is used from the Power Rangers wiki. Part 1 The day begins at the Tokyo Youth Center, when Maggie tells Nicky & Carly that Alex wrote her in a letter that he would be coming home at the end of the week, & the DigiDestined decide a surprise party must be planned for his return. Meanwhile, Seraphimon & Kokuwamon embark on a secret mission & shut down the Command Center. This change in energy alerts Tactimon in the Lunar Palace on the moon, & he decides that now is the time to destroy the DigiDestined, so he alters the Sentinel Statue in Tokyo Park—a statue of an angel—with his magic. When matured, the statue will transform into his strongest Digimon, Darcmon. Back in Tokyo Park, Brick & Stick continue their never-ending quest to find out the DigiDestined's identities &, when a meteor crashlands to Earth, they find the Dumpster in which Tactimon imprisoned Lilithmon & take it to Stick's dad's workshop at his house to attempt to open it. Meanwhile, Spencer, Maggie, & Carly discover that the Sentinel Statue is covered in foul-smelling slime & attempt to contact Seraphimon, with no return response. Nicky & Taylor, after investigating the spot where Lilithmon's Dumpster used to be, teleport to help investigate the statue themselves, just as Tactimon sends the Claymon to attack & distract them. The teens make quick work of the clay soldiers & attempt to contact Seraphimon again, but still with no return response. Sensing something is wrong, the DigiDestined teleport to the Command Center, failing to notice that the Sentinel Statue has suddenly glowed bright yellow eyes. Meanwhile, Alex is just finishing a swim in a lake in a remote location, & as he dries himself off, he is suddenly teleported off the face of the Earth. Back in Tokyo, when the DigiDestined arrive at the Command Center, they find Seraphimon & Kokuwamon gone & the place dark, but Nicky discovers a disk that records the recent activity of the Command Center. But, before he can fully decipher the recent recorded binary code, Tactimon brings his Digimon to life, & it attacks the city. The DigiDestined summon their Digimon & teleport to stop Darcmon, but are easily overpowered, & even more so when ThunderOmnimon is severely damaged in battle with a super-sized Darcmon & its minions, a twin of LadyDevimon. Nicky is able to escape back to the Command Center & finds the hidden door of white light, which, after a moment of freefalling, leads him into another room, where he hears Kokuwamon & Seraphimon's voices. He looks through a grate into a lower room & discovers that the twosome are in the process of creating a new Digimon. Part 2 Nicky hurries back to his lab, where the other DigiDestined have returned to regroup after Darcmon seriously damaged ThunderOmnimon, & relays his findings to his friends. Maggie mopes about Alex, saying he should have been the one to be selected to be this new DigiDestined, & Spencer & Carly begin to agree with her, until Taylor & Nicky convince them to accept the newcomer, no matter who it is. Meanwhile, Brick & Stick have tried everything they can to open Lilithmon's Dumpster, but nothing has worked, so Stick suggests seeing Hojo about a way to open it. When they leave, Lilithmon struggles to open her Dumpster herself, but is unable to. Back at the Command Center, Kokuwamon & Seraphimon restore full power to the systems & summon the DigiDestined. Seraphimon gives the DigiDestined a speech about Coredramon's powers being completely destroyed & then introduces the new addition to their team—Baihumon. When Baihumon reveals his human partner, Maggie faints on the spot, as this new Digimon's partner is revealed to be Alex, who gently wakes her up again. Seraphimon presents to Alex a new white saber that he can use to control Baihumon, named Torabolt. He also reveals that Alex is the new leader of the team. Meanwhile, Brick & Stick return to the workshop with a giant can opener & attempt again to open the Dumpster, while at the Command Center, the DigiDestined are alerted to Darcmon's next attack. The DigiDestined must split up to heal their Digimon, secure Lilithmon's Dumpster, & battle Darcmon all at once. Nicky & Carly are sent to heal the Digimon, while Taylor, Spencer, & Maggie are given the task of securing the Dumpster. As for Alex, he is sent to battle Darcmon until the others are able to aid him in defeating the Scarlet Sentinel. The DigiDestined (minus Nicky & Carly) summon their Digimon & teleport to their assigned locations. Taylor, Spencer, & Maggie must battle the Claymon before they can reach Brick & Stick & steal the Dumpster from them, while Alex, after a brief argument with his saber, Torabolt (Yes, the sword talks), Digi-Grows Baihumon against Darcmon. It digivolves to WhiteTigerVespamon & battles the Digimon. Alex almost wins, until Darcmon summons the LadyDevimon twins again, & the threesome triangulate their attacks & shoot the new Digimon down. Fortunately, the DigiDestined have just healed their Digimon, & Taylor digivolves Tyrannomon to DoruGreymon to Gallantmon to aid Alex. Alex brings Baihumon back on its feet, & Gallantmon leaps on Baihumon's back, riding it into battle. Then, after it leaps off Baihumon's back, Alex re-digivolves Baihumon back to WhiteTigerVespamon, & the Thunder Assault Team is summoned. WhiteTigerVespamon joins with the Assault Team Digimon to become WhiteTigerVespamon Emperor Mode, who quickly disposes of Darcmon & its minions. Then, the DigiDestined head for the workshop & put Lilithmon, who has just escaped from her prison & scared Brick & Stick into unconsciousness, back in her Dumpster & send her back into deep space. Afterwards, at the Tokyo Youth Center, the DigiDestined, as well as others, celebrate Alex's return to Tokyo with the planned surprise party, but as Taylor remarked to Alex, "But I think that your surprise... was more of a surprise... than our surprise." During the celebration, Devin, a boy Carly has taken an interest in, shows off his karate trophy, & the DigiDestined convince him to show them one of his moves. However, he ends up kicking the cake out of Hojo's hands, & it hits Brick & Stick, who always seem to conveniently arrive in the wrong place at the right time. The episode concludes with Alex remarking, "It's good to see some things never change."